


Don't Hide

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minseok, M/M, Omega Jongdae, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: In which Jongdae is just an omega who disguises himself as an alpha and Minseok finally shows him who the real alpha is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1231752/

Warning: Smut, Rimming

 

 

“What are you talking about? He bullies you again?” Jongdae screeches as he fumes after hearing what his friend has just told him.

“No, it was my fault-”

“How was it your fault when it was that jerk who bumped into you? Baekhyun, stop siding with him!”

“I-I’m not siding with anyone... I just don’t want you to get into any trouble because of me,” Baekhyun whispers softly, his head bending down to avoid the pointed look coming from the other male.

Jongdae’s gaze softens and he grabs onto his friend’s hand. “Baekhyun, I don’t mind in getting into any problem. As long as he still bullies you, I won’t stay still.”

“But he is an alpha!” Baekhyun grips onto his arm to warn him.

“So what? I’m an alpha, too.”Jongdae huffs. Baekhyun stares at him with pleading eyes. “Jongdae, don’t do this. Please? For me?”

There is a conflicted look flashing in Jongdae’s eyes and from the puppy look Baekhyun is giving him, he ends up sighing in defeat.

“Alright, I won’t kick his ass today! But! If he tries any funny thing with you again, Baekhyun, I swear to God I will make sure that he won’t see the sunrise!”

Baekhyun nods, smiling brightly. “Yes! Yes! Thank you, Jongdae!”

His friend goes to hug him tightly and Jongdae sighs. He pats Baekhyun on his back while nodding to whatever praises his friend is telling about him.

His name is Jongdae. Kim Jongdae, to be exact. He is twenty one years old and is currently attending Economics in the university. His status is an alpha and-

Oh, wait. He is not. He is just, umm, pretending?

Yeap.

His real status is omega. But don’t call him that or he will kick your ass.

Thanks to the scent suppressant he has in stock and also the scent perfume he sprays on each day, he can hide the fact that he is just a submissive omega under the appearance of a short alpha.

Jongdae has a bit of… bad experience with being an omega. Want to know a little bit? Sure.

Here comes Jongdae’s story.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Omega! Haha! Look at him! He is crawling on his knees!”

Little Jongdae huffed, swallowing back his tears while rising up from the ground. His knees hurt and his palms ached after the boys bumped onto him and tripped him down. What was so wrong with being an omega? Mama said omegas were cute!

“Leave me alone!” He hissed, narrowing his eyes to the alpha and beta boys. They laughed at his face and pulled onto his backpack, effectively tripping him down to the ground again. Jongdae choked on his sob.

“This is where you belong! At our feet, you stinky omega!”

The boys laughed once more and they kicked his new shoes before they finally left him alone. Jongdae sobbed, tiny little fists went up to his eyes to rub the tears away. His new shoes were dirty now, he should ask mama to wash them later.

He wondered what the problem with being an omega was. It was not like he could choose on what to be. He was born like this! Those boys could be crazy, being so proud of being alphas and betas! Omegas were good too! They were cute and nice!

“Mama,” he called when he got into his house, holding onto his dirty shoes and backpack.

“Jongdae, what happened? Why are you so dirty? Oh dear, why are you crying?”

Jongdae scrunched up his nose. “Those boys mocked me again. And they made my new shoes dirty.”

His mama cooed at him and lifted him up into her arms. “Shh. Don’t cry. I will wash the shoes for you, hm? Do you want some cookies?”

“Yes,” he murmured, sniffing his nose. His mother pecked his cheek. “Good boy. No more crying, okay?”

“Okay.” Jongdae beamed up to his mama.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bullying didn’t stop at that. The older he got, the crueler they became. Jongdae often found his bag ruined and books thrown to the back of the class.

“What the fuck.” He gritted his teeth as he grabbed his books one by one. Those boys only picked a fight with him. Only him, no one else. No other omegas dared to talk back like Jongdae did, so maybe that was the reason on why the boys always picked on him.

“You should know your place better.” An alpha boy said above his head. Jongdae looked up with eyes filled with rage. He wouldn’t let his pride be stepped on like this. He might be an omega but he would show them that omegas were not supposed to be bullied.

He stood up abruptly, knocking his head onto the alpha’s chin and earning a groan from the boy. He spun around, jabbing his elbows to the other boys and also kicking them on where it hurt the most. The six boys grunted on the ground, clutching onto their respective hurting body part and Jongdae walked away with his head held up.

Jongdae begged his mother to change school and he chose a dormitory school. He bought the scent suppressant and the alpha perfume to hide himself. He acted like an alpha would be, arrogant, commanding, and dominant. He wouldn’t let himself be looked down anymore. Never.

As he entered university, he met Baekhyun, who was an omega with sensitive nose. Baekhyun came up to him on one day and carefully tapped his shoulder.

“What?” Jongdae barked, but upon finding that the person was an omega, he softened his posture.

“I-I’m sorry to ask but… why are you hiding your scent?” Baekhyun asked with a whisper and Jongdae grabbed the boy by his arm and locked them in the restroom.

“How did you know?”

Baekhyun gulped. “My nose is… sensitive. I can smell better that people do.”

Jongdae stared at the omega boy who looked so scared and submissive, before he sighed. “Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t need any problem.”

Baekhyun nodded docilely. “But why are you hiding?”

“It was a long story.”

“I have a long time to listen.” Baekhyun said with an innocent smile and that made him Jongdae’s bestest friend up until now.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Jongdae? Are you listening to me?” Baekhyun waves his palm in front of his face. Jongdae blinks his eyes and finds Baekhyun is staring at him with a concerned gaze.

“Oh, hey. What are you saying?”

“Are you okay, Jongdae? You are spacing out.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine. But really, what are you talking about before?”

Baekhyun smiles. “I just want to ask whether you want to have a movie time tonight. You can come to my room and we can have some ramen?” He tilts his head aside and Jongdae smiles at that. Such a cute little friend he has. It’s a pity that Baekhyun is too submissive and can’t really stand up for himself.

“Sure. I will bring popcorn, too.”

“Okay! I will just—” Baekhyun stops talking as he sniffs the air. “Oh God- Jongdae, he is here!”

Jongdae’s gaze narrows as he sees the jerk of an alpha who just enters the cafeteria in all his glory. Park Chanyeol is his name, Baekhyun’s number one bully.

“I’m so going to kill him.” He curses under his breath, cracking his knuckles. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No, no, don’t! You are going to get hurt!”

“I don’t care! It’s time for him to feel my wrath!”

“No, Jongdae, don’t do—ah!” Baekhyun yelps when a hand grips onto the back of his coat and easily lifts him up. His coat chokes his neck and Baekhyun coughs.

“What the fuck!” Jongdae rises up from his seat and pushes the tall alpha away, effectively releasing the poor Baekhyun who ends up gasping for air.

“The cute couple is here.” Park Chanyeol says with a smirk on his mouth and a tilt of his head. He steps closer and Jongdae ushers Baekhyun to hide behind his back.

“What do you want, you fucker?”

“Oh, it’s the shortie alpha! Hello there! I’m going to borrow your little omega for a bit.” Park Chanyeol says with a laugh.

“Screw off, Park. I don’t need to taint my hands with your blood.”

“Oh wow. I’m so scared!”

Baekhyun shudders against his back, his fingers grip onto Jongdae’s sweater. It’s not helping that Baekhyun never tells the teachers about this bully.

“Oops, I got you.” Park Chanyeol whistles while using his long arm as advantage, grabbing Baekhyun on his arm and pulling him out. Jongdae watches the tall alpha manhandles his friend like a ragdoll.

Baekhyun lets out a whimper when Park Chanyeol comes up to his breathing space. His hand grabs onto Baekhyun’s hair and pulls on his locks, making the omega to whine in pain.

“Hey, omega. Do you want to have some fun time with me? I’m sure you are going to like it.”

Jongdae breathes in disbelief. “Okay, this is it. I’m sorry,Baekhyun, but I can’t take it anymore.”

Baekhyun sends him a pleading look, unclear whether he is asking to be saved or for Jongdae to not start a trouble. Jongdae ignores him; as he slips closer and lifts a knee up, kneeing the tall alpha’s junk roughly. Park Chanyeol chokes, not seeing this coming and he lets Baekhyun go.

Jongdae grabs his friend safely, dragging him away from the scene, before he jumps onto the grunting tall alpha and pulls onto his sticking out ears.

“You fucker! I won’t forgive you! Come and face my wrath, you shit!”

Park Chanyeol screams in pain, trying to push him off yet Jongdae pulls onto his locks and ears, slapping the back of his head repeatedly. It’s an intense yet funny fight between two alphas and the people around are watching in interest.

Baekhyun begs for Jongdae to stop and Jongdae does stop after he makes sure that the Park Chanyeol is weak and no longer able to get up from his position on the floor. He pants heavily and he grabs Baekhyun by his arm, dragging him out of the cafeteria.

“Why would you do that,” Baekhyun whines, hitting his arm. Jongdae winces. “I saved you and this is how you pay me?”

“I told you to not cause a trouble, Jongdae!”

“He is the trouble, not me! I’m just defending you!”

“But-”

“No but, Baekhyun! He might be your alpha, but I won’t stay still when he is hurting you!”

Baekhyun’s mouth clamps shut and he nods his head. “I’m sorry.” He whispers softly. Jongdae hits his mouth for saying the wrong thing. Funny, that even though no one knows, Baekhyun can smell that Park Chanyeol is his alpha. No one except Jongdae who knows this. An alpha wouldn’t know an omega is his mate before he smells his heat. Baekhyun has always hid in his room whenever his heat circle comes.

“No, it’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Jongdae mutters softly, pulling the omega into his arms. He hugs him tight while muttering apologies and Baekhyun nods against his shoulder.

They spend the night with movies marathon and cuddles between two omegas (after Jongdae washes up the perfume away from his body).

“Baekhyun?” He calls out, nudging the other omega.

“Mm?” Baekhyun hums softly, snuggling into his pillow. Jongdae sends him a look. “Do you think Park Chanyeol will ever know that you two are mates?”

The question makes Baekhyun freezes. “I don’t know. It would be better if he doesn’t know. He hates me.” He whispers lowly, sending Jongdae a sad smile.

For once again, Jongdae is left wondering with how fucked up the world is. What’s so wrong with being an omega? He was bullied by little boys before and he grows up being bullied too until he can’t take it anymore and moved away. Now, Baekhyun, a cute omega who can’t even hurt a fly, is bullied by an alpha who is no other than his own mate.

How fucked up is this?

“I won’t let him have you.” Jongdae says, pursing his lips. Baekhyun sends him a cheeky smile.

“You are being too possessive over me, Jongdae.”

“Why? We omegas need to stick together in thick and thin!” Jongdae screeches, reaching aside to tackle his friend into a tight hug. Baekhyun erupts in a soft laugh as he wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist.

“Thank you, Jongdae, for being here for me and for standing up in my place.”

Jongdae sighs and he pats his head. “You should learn to defend yourself. Kick him in between his legs. Show him that we are not easy.”

Baekhyun giggles softly. “Okay. Next time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Except the next time Baekhyun meets the tall alpha, it’s in the restroom and it’s when his heat comes unannounced. Baekhyun messages him that he will be in the restroom and Jongdae decides to come to him.

When he gets into the restroom, a strong scent of an omega in heat welcomes him, mixed with a scent of an alpha in rut. He panics and scrambles inside, only to find the tall alpha Park Chanyeol is scenting his friend and dry humping against him. Baekhyun is whimpering in delight and fear, clutching him close yet at the same time trying to push the alpha away.

Jongdae comes in rescue and he separates them away by throwing some punches over the alpha. Park Chanyeol growls at him, his alpha’s instinct takes over his sanity at the display of another alpha touching his omega. Jongdae glares at him, clutching onto the whimpering omega into his arms.

“Mine!” Park Chanyeol growls, stepping closer to attack him. He can’t move any further because a few people who have smelled the same scent hold him back from hurting an omega in heat.

Jongdae keeps his glare on the struggling alpha as he carefully lifts a panting Baekhyun out of the restroom.

“Baekhyun, can you hear me?” He asks as he rushes to bring him towards the infirmary. The omega nods weakly, whining.

“It hurts,” he sobs, holding onto his abdomen.

“Hang on there,” Jongdae whispers softly to him and he runs all the way to arrive faster.

After the chaos and as Baekhyun falls asleep to the medication, Jongdae is alerted by every single movement around him. He guards his friend close and doesn’t even let the nurse comes too close.

There’s a commotion outside of the infirmary and Jongdae takes some deep breathes. It seems like Park Chanyeol had managed to scent the smell of heat all the way here and some people are trying to hold him back from attacking the sleeping omega.

“Shut the fuck up, Park! You are going to wake him up in this rate!” Jongdae closes the door behind him as he comes out of the infirmary.

Park Chanyeol catches the image of the sleeping omega and he growls. “Don’t touch what’s mine!”

“Excuse me?” Jongdae comes closer and grabs onto his collar, despite the height difference. He hisses into his face, not caring that some people are trying to calm him down.

“You could be his alpha, I don’t care. What I know is that you are bullying him all this time and you have no right to say that you own him! He is not an object!” He shouts, punching the alpha repeatedly. Rage taking over himself and Jongdae’s intention is to hurt the alpha until he no longer can speak with his filthy mouth.

It takes a lot of people to hold him back and Jongdae heaves heavily, face red in anger and fists red with blood. Park Chanyeol curls into a ball on the ground.

“Remember every single thing you told him, you asshole!” Jongdae yanks himself out of the people’s grip and he goes back into the infirmary.

No one should look down on omegas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a letter in front of his dorm room and Jongdae pales a bit after finding out that it comes from the counselor. Fuck, he needs to come and see the counselor because he fought with another alpha.

Jongdae reluctantly comes at the assigned time and day, getting into the counselor room, and sitting on the seat assigned for him. It’s like a trial in front of the judges.

“Mr. Kim.” The young counselor gives him a stern look, one that Jongdae ignores and glances away from. He doesn’t need this kind of shit.

“Say whatever you want to say because I have to go and finish all of my assignments.” He says.

The counselor takes a deep breath. “Your act is not to be tolerated, Mr. Kim. You fought in the hallway and you hurt someone.”

“I don’t care. That asshole deserves it.”

“Language!”

Jongdae glances at the name plate on the desk.

“Look, Counselor Kim Minseok. I don’t fucking care what I did to him. All I know is that he deserves more beatings from me. He shouldn’t be such an asshole to my friend and you, of all people, as the counselor should know better that an omega is being bullied by an alpha! Whatever, I’m done here!”

He leaves the room, ignoring the call of his name from the young counselor.

That man can fuck himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, I’m coming there.” Jongdae mutters into the phone while looking for his jacket. Where the hell is that thing.

“No, Jongdae. It’s fine! I’m alright now.” Baekhyun’s voice rings softly from the other line.

“But, Baekhyun,”

“It’s fine! Your circle is coming closer too, right? You shouldn’t get close to me or you will be triggered.” Baekhyun tells him and Jongdae hisses because he is right. His own heat circle is coming closer and he doesn’t really know exactly on when it will come. Ever since he starts using the scent suppressant, it fucks up his whole biology and his heat circle is never the same.

“If you say so. But are you feeling alright now?”

Baekhyun laughs softly into the phone. “Yes, I am. Don’t worry about me though, just do your own thing and have fun, Jongdae!”

Jongdae sighs. “Okay, but you call me immediately when something happens, do you hear me?”

“Yes, yes! I will call you immediately- Oh, someone is knocking on my door! See you tomorrow, Jongdae!”

He sighs after Baekhyun ends the call. It had been three days ever since the big chaos and Jongdae is alerted by everyone who tries getting closer towards his friend. No one should touch Baekhyun and that jerk of an alpha is no exception.

It’s also been three days ever since Jongdae ignores the continuous letters coming from the counselor office. After he walked out of the office that noon, the counselor said that his act is not to be accepted and he needs to come to the office to settle for his punishment. Well, Jongdae doesn’t care, as those letters are still tightly sealed and thrown somewhere on the corner of his room.

He doesn’t have any class today and Baekhyun should be resting so he is jobless right now. He has nothing to do and he has no more assignments to finish.

Jongdae decides to just take a bath because he feels kind of sticky. He was cleaning his room earlier and his shirt is plastered all over his body.

It’s weird as he stands under the shower. The water temperature is cool, but why does he feel hot? Does the shower break? Jongdae switches to the coldest temperature and he still feels kind of hot. Weird.

Oh his stomach is gurgling too. Is he hungry? He has just eaten a while ago though. Did he eat only a small portion? His stomach feels hot.

Jongdae dries himself up and slips into his boxers. While looking for a clean t-shirt to wear, someone knocks onto his door. Is it Baekhyun? Does he need some help from him?

“Come in, Baekhyun! It’s not locked!” He calls, pulling out a t-shirt from the stack of his clean clothes.

As soon as the door opens, Jongdae freezes and he smells a scent of an alpha. There is something slick and wet trailing down his legs.

Fuck. His heat-

“Ah, what the fuck?!” Jongdae screeches breathlessly when an alpha traps him down to his own bed. The person has already slammed his door close and now is pressing him down into his bed.

Jongdae twists his neck to see who the fuck dares to act like this around him.

It’s the counselor male.

“Omega.” The male mutters lowly, his chest heaving so quick. Jongdae panics when he realizes that he hasn’t sprayed his alpha perfume yet and he struggles to break free, but the alpha male presses him deeper into the bed. More slick pours out of his hole. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Omega. Mate.” The alpha says; before he leans down to shove his face against the back of Jongdae’s neck.

“What the fuck! Let me go!” Jongdae grunts, pushing the alpha away and curling to the corner of his bed.

The alpha traps him against the wall before he grabs onto his ankle and easily drags him back towards him. Jongdae gasps when the alpha sniffs him around.

“L-Look, Counselor Kim Minseok! Hands off from me-”

The alpha looks up. “Call my name again.”

“No,”

“Call my name.”

“No- fuck! Minseok!” He gives up when the alpha grabs onto his boxers and pulls them down, leaving him naked and leaking on his bed.

The alpha, or Minseok, seems like being in rut and Jongdae brings his knees up to cover himself. Minseok has none of that act of him and he grabs onto his ankles, having a tight grip around each of it and spreading his legs open.

Jongdae feels himself flushes in red, both in embarrassment and in arousal. Minseok growls lowly, his voice resonates all over the room and he scoots closer towards where the omega is leaking.

“Don’t you dare!” Jongdae screeches but deep down, he knows that his inner omega wants to be taken care of an alpha. He has been holding back his heat with suppressant and it’s kind of hard and it hurts his body. When an alpha notices his heat, it’s refreshing and helping.

“Shut up.” Minseok grunts at him, releasing one of his ankles to direct his hand down towards the omega’s slick. Jongdae’s panic rises up in his head, but at the same time he feels kind of relieved that someone notices his pain in the heat.

“F-Fuck!” He curses, throwing his head back when Minseok trails the tip of his fingers along the soaked rim. It feels so good there, oh damn it. Why won’t he just stick his fingers in and get done with it?

“G-Get in,” he chokes out, not wanting to plead but his tone is already pleading enough. The alpha sticks one finger inside and that has Jongdae mewling in delight. He has never had anything inside of him for so long. For the whole time, he ignores his heat and swallows pills after pills to suppress the pain.

Pleasure takes over his head, Jongdae can’t even distinguish whether this is proper or not. This should be proper enough, considering that he is in heat and the alpha can smell his heat, and that means the alpha is his alpha—

“Wait!” Jongdae chokes out, the clouds clearing from his head and he struggles to push the alpha away from him. The movement causes the finger to slip deeper and that feels so fucking good dammit.

“Get o-off me!” He shrieks, trying to kick the alpha away.

Minseok releases his other ankle and Jongdae tries to scoot away, yet the alpha only lifts his shirt out of his head before towering over the omega with his eyes flashing dangerously.

“I’m your alpha. Listen to me.” He tells him but Jongdae keeps on insisting that he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t need this, and he fucking hates all of this.

Minseok’s hand flies up to his head and pulls onto his hair, not hurting and not forcing, delighting instead, just to hold him down because holding Jongdae down by all his limbs is no longer possible seeing that the omega is trashing around.

“Stop moving and obey me.”

Jongdae huffs, blinking his tears away from his eyes. He stops moving, his chest heaves up and down.

“So what?” He mutters softly, glaring holes into the alpha’s face.

“What?” Minseok asks back in confusion.

“So you are going to use your alpha card and trying to control me? You are going to show me where my place is? It’s at your feet, isn’t it? All alphas are the same! Manipulative bastards who only look at omegas as breeding machines and holes to fuck!” He shouts out all his impending anger for the whole years of his life, no longer caring that yes, he admits that he is an omega who is hurt by the way the world acts.

Minseok stills after his outburst and his gaze softens. “Why do you say that?” He asks silently.

Jongdae’s chest shakes as he takes a breath. “All of you are the same. You never see omegas as people. We are just at your feet, following your every order, and submitting ourselves to your filthy needs. We omegas don’t need that kind of treatment.”

“I’m not that kind of alpha.” Minseok says softly. Jongdae glances away. “Like hell. You told me to listen to you and to obey you! You are no different-”

“I am different.” Minseok cuts him off, “I’m not the same as those alphas you have met. Trust me.”

Jongdae shudders at the intensity in his eyes and he glances away. A hand gently captures his chin to bring his head back straight. Minseok gives him the gentlest gaze he had ever seen from anyone.

“Trust me. I’m an alpha but I see you as my eternal life partner. I understand the way you see people around you and I understand your anger towards alpha. I’m sorry for my act earlier but I promise I won’t ever force you again against your will.”

He gives Jongdae a look that offers for something, not a look that forces him to do something. The omega gulps ad he follows his deepest instinct, and that is to trust the alpha.

“I won’t forgive you… if you back away from what you have said.” He says softly. Minseok smiles at him, reaching a hand forward to caress his cheek with his knuckles. Jongdae unconsciously closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“I won’t back away. Don’t worry.”

The alpha leans down and Jongdae whimpers when their bare skins brush against each other. He gets a kiss on his lips and he looks at the alpha, who is watching his face. Deciding to just throw away his ‘alpha’ pride, Jongdae loops his arms around Minseok’s shoulder and he crashes their lips together.

Minseok’s hands touch his hips, before trailing up to touch his ribs. Jongdae mewls into his mouth when the kiss turns messier than what he thinks it would be. With their tongues tangled together, Jongdae writhes in need under the alpha.

“Turn around for me, would you?” Minseok whispers against his mouth, his voice heavy yet soft. Jongdae finds himself obeying and spins to lie down on his chest. He feels Minseok trails his mouth from his shoulder, down to his spine, before he settles on his ass.

Jongdae stares back through his shoulder, expecting the alpha to do what he thinks he will do. When Minseok parts his ass and leans to eat him off, Jongdae’s voice cracks as he screams. There is a tongue teasing his rim and then pushing and pulling in and out of his twitching and leaking hole.

“Ah,” he whimpers, burying his face into the bed and offering his ass up for more. Minseok chuckles against his ass and tilts his head to eat him even hungrier. There are strong sucks being done to him that make Jongdae whimpering in delight.

“Please…” He begs, practically begs to be mounted.

Minseok draws away, licking his mouth while he unbuckles his pants and pulls them down his legs. He parts the omega’s legs wider, settling in between them, and he holds onto the hips. Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut. It’s okay. It’s okay. He keeps telling himself that it’s okay to be mounted by an alpha. He tries to shut his brain down so he doesn’t have to remember all those bad experiences with alphas.

Minseok leans forward to press his chest against the omega’s shaking back. He kisses his jaw. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not the same to those alphas. Trust me.”

Jongdae nods his head. He gulps the bile in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut even more, before he whispers a barely audible, “I trust you.”

Minseok’s hard cock breaches past into him and that has Jongdae arching his back, his mouth opening wide in a scream. It’s painful but very pleasuring. His heat circle makes everything feels so much better.

The alpha spares him the painful wait and he starts moving almost immediately. Jongdae keens in delight, his mouth hanging open and saliva trailing down to his chin. The movement is sloppy but precise. Jongdae chokes for breathe; his damp hair bounces o top of his head while the alpha thrusts repeatedly into.

The connection between them makes sticky sounds and he enjoys so much, even to the point of tightening his inner walls around the alpha’s cock. Minseok growls, clutching onto his hips tightly while pumping himself in and out of him.

“Good boy,” Minseok holds onto the back of his neck to twist his head backwards. Jongdae obeys him weakly and he gets his mouth kissed roughly and passionately.

“Can I mark you? Claim you?” The alpha asks against his parted lips. Jongdae blinks the haze away from his eyes when he realizes that he has just got a question thrown to him.

“Huh?”

“Can I claim you as mine?” Minseok asks, nuzzling into his nape. Jongdae grips onto the bed sheet tightly, pondering over the questions while his mouth goes dry.

What will happen if he lets him? But what will happen if he doesn’t let him?

With a strained voice but a more settled heart, Jongdae whispers, “I trust you. Please don’t let me down.” He tells him softly, his voice is full with uncertainty and insecurity.

Minseok clutches onto him tightly. “I swear I won’t let you down.”

So when the alpha knots him, he bites him down on the side of his neck. Jongdae screams out, his own cock spurts his cum to his bed. He slumps weakly, eyes blinded in white and he relies on Minseok’s arms around him only, or he would crash down to the bed immediately.

The alpha howls, thrusting a few more times into him before spilling into him. Jongdae sobs, feeling so overwhelmed with everything.

Minseok hugs him close as he lies them on their side, spooning the omega. Jongdae curls into himself.

“Whatever happens,” the alpha starts softly, grabbing his attention, “please don’t forget to come to me.”

Jongdae nods his head.

“Whatever happens, please trust me. I swear I won’t betray your trust.”

Jongdae sobs, nodding his head again.

“And whatever happens,” Minseok whispers softly, his voice is so gentle that Jongdae finds himself closing his eyes and snuggling back to the alpha.

“Whatever that will happen, please don’t ever hide away from me. I will take you in any shape, any condition, without any hesitation.”

Jongdae breaks into a croaky laugh, yet despite his streaming tears, he laughs softly. He has never felt this free for his whole life.

“Alright.” He whispers back, just as soft.

Minseok squeezes him before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. Jongdae feels his heart beats out of control and for once, it’s not because he is afraid or nervous, but because he feels happy. It’s the first, yet he is sure that Minseok will do this a lot more in the future; making his heart beats so quickly.

 

 


	2. No More Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongdae no longer disguises himself as an alpha and he is too cute for Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very short bonus chapter! ^^

“What do you say about that?”

Jongdae frowns, picking at the loose thread on his bed. He is not sure how to answer to what his alpha had just requested him to do. When Minseok squeezes his waist gently and waits for his response, Jongdae tilts his head to stare at the alpha still spooning him.

“I don’t know,” he mutters lowly, “I mean… I’ve been an ‘alpha’ for so long. It’s going to be weird to be an omega for once again.”

Minseok pecks his bare shoulder. “Why would it be weird? You are you. Nothing will be weird so don’t worry.”

Jongdae chews on his lip. “Do you really want me to come out?”

“Yes.”

It takes him quite a moment to think deeply. A part of him wants to stay as an alpha but the deepest part of his soul demands him to come out and to show the world of how wonderful and precious it is to be an omega. And moreover, it’s a request from his alpha so who is Jongdae to disobey him?

“Okay.” He whispers, voice shaking and he hopes he won’t choose the wrong choice.

Minseok chuckles against his ear, kissing and nuzzling into the claim mark. Jongdae shudders at the gentle move. The alpha lifts his hand up, kissing his knuckles like a gentleman. The omega gapes in shock, feeling the embarrassment creeps onto his face and causing his cheeks to burn in the deep shade of red.

He clears his throat, glancing away. “Uh, I want to sleep.”

Minseok laughs at him. “Oh, Jongdae, you are so precious.” He mutters fondly, pulling the omega into his chest and ignoring the embarrassed squeak that is quickly covered with an annoyed groan.

 

 

 

 

When his heat is over after a week, Jongdae comes out of his room without a drop of alpha spray and to say he is confident will be an understatement. He is shaking internally, but he puts his most tough face on the front line.

Everyone is in shock, of course. They think of him as one of the strongest alphas in the whole university and suddenly, after he was gone for over a week, he comes back with the heavy scent of an omega. It must send them into a shock, definitely.

They stare and Jongdae glares. As much as he wants to show everyone his true identity, he doesn’t like it when they stare at him as if he is a part of circus attraction. Those people sniff at his scent as if he is some kind of food and stare at him a lot. He is this close to prick their eyes out from their sockets.

It’s quite funny though, because he meets the damn jerk Park Chanyeol, who has his jaws hanging open at his presence. An evil smirk curls on Jongdae’s mouth and he lifts his chin high up, as if showing that he is not afraid and definitely not sorry over the beatings he had given to the tall alpha.

As he takes a step forward, Park Chanyeol takes a step back. Wow, if he can keep this up, his life will be very much interesting.

He corners the alpha against the wall. Jongdae enjoys the look of discomfort coming from the incredibly tall alpha though. 

“What?” He asks, tilting his head aside to challenge the alpha who keep stealing glances at him.

Park Chanyeol clears his throat. Okay, let’s see what kind of smart words he is going to say.

“I- I’m sorry.” The tall alpha whispers under his breath. Jongdae’s smirk falls off of his face. He clearly doesn’t see that one coming.

“What?”

Park Chanyeol gulps, avoiding eye contact. “I want to apologize. For always picking up on you guys omegas. I mean it. It’s not just because you beat the shit out of me that last time. I just… I just realized that I didn’t give you justice and also… I’m sorry for always bullying you and… and Baekhyun.” He whispers.

Jongdae is stunned by the apology and he doesn’t have any word to say. He doesn’t expect to get this kind of apology from his supposed-to-be sworn enemy but he just got one and it’s quite shocking, to be honest.

He nods his head, unable to form a response. Before any one of them could utter another word, Baekhyun comes running towards him, smiling cutely and his cheeks have the color of healthy flush.

“Jongdae! You are back! And you smell like an omega!” He purrs cutely, hugging him around his waist and snuggling into his shoulder.

Jongdae chuckles, clutching the cute omega close to him. 

“I’m so happy that you no longer hide yourself, Jongdae. Please stay like this.” Baekhyun mutters softly. Jongdae smiles and nods, opening his mouth to say something but a certain smell stops him from doing so.

“Why do you smell different?” He furrows his eyebrows. Baekhyun doesn’t smell like the usual refreshing scent he has. He smells more towards the minty scent that an alpha usually has—

“What?” He pulls away from the hug, trying to investigate this case more but one look at Baekhyun’s weird smile and the fidgeting alpha close to them start to form a quick conclusion in his head.

“What does this mea—”

Even before he could finish his words, Baekhyun has already gone from his sight, or more precisely, being dragged away from the jerk Park Chanyeol.

“What the hell is going on here?!” He shouts, running after the two.

 

 

 

 

Coming out never always brings the best turn out. Some people judge him, moreover those who think they are dominant and those who he had dealt with in the past.

They whisper about him when he walks pass them and they also laugh at him. It’s not a kind laugh, but heads more towards a mocking one. He is not affected though; he keeps being himself, moving along with his life.

But some people just need a kick on their ass.

Some alphas with their betas come cornering him on one fine noon. They have such a smug face and the smirk is so ugly that Jongdae almost throws up.

“So, an omega, huh?” The alpha says, giving him a once over look.

Jongdae picks onto his nails. “Say what you want to say. I don’t have the time to deal with your shit.”

A loud, thunderous laughter echoes. Jongdae lifts an eyebrow, smacking his lips in a bored manner. 

“Not going to talk? Fine.” He spins around, walking away. A hand clasps around his shoulder and Jongdae sighs.

“You are suck, guys, really.”

“Shut your mouth, bitch. You have no right to say such things to us.”

“Well,” Jongdae crosses his arms in front of his chest, “who are you to decide for me? As far as I know, I wasn’t born from you, did I?”

The alpha’s face is red in humiliation. Jongdae smirks. “Look, dear gentlemen. I’m sure you have so many important things that are way moreeeeee important than picking up on omegas like me, right? Actually you could start doing things better in your life, like… studying to get better result in exam? Have you ever gotten your exam result in 2 digits?”

No one can say anything, as it strikes their nerves. Heh, he knows it. Bullies are never smart.

“Or you could spend your time in choosing new jeans or repairing the ones you are wearing? I don’t think it’s still the right time for ripped jeans? Oh, I can almost see your balls, dear. The rip is too high.” Jongdae whispers, wriggling his eyebrows. Those who are wearing ripped jeans cross their legs.

Jongdae snorts. “And you could also spend your time learning ethics in business life. It will help you a lot in finding job, meeting your mate, and facing your future in-laws. They wouldn’t want a guy wearing ripped jeans, smoking, and spewing dirty words for their child.”

When it seems like no one is going to say anything, Jongdae uncrosses his arms. “Be a better person. An alpha will be seen as someone respectable only after you could prove it. You still have so much to learn so fighting?” He lifts a fist up.

Jongdae hears sounds of footsteps coming closer and he snaps his head in alert, only to gap when he finds that it’s Minseok who is walking closer to them. The bullies take steps back, surprised to see the university counselor coming to them.

“You heard him, right? That’s a very good advice for your life. I have heard so many complaints from the others about you all and I warn you, kids,” Minseok pauses, stopping to stand right in front of the only omega there, “if I hear you cause even one more trouble, I won’t hold back. There are so many punishments waiting for you all.”

He stares them deep in their eyes, authoritive alpha’s aura coming out. The bullies gulps, nodding their head.

“Oh, one more thing.” Minseok says again, lifting a finger up. “If I see you once again bothering my mate,” he points to Jongdae standing behind him with his thumb (and ignoring the shocked gasps from them), and then glaring, “I won’t hesitate to finish you all. Is this understood?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good!” Minseok smiles, clapping his hands. “Now go and attend your classes. Don’t skip, okay?”

They nod, scrambling away in fear because they have never seen the counselor getting angry.

The alpha spins around, pulling the omega into a tight hug. Jongdae bumps his face into the other’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, arms coming up to hug Minseok around his waist. The alpha sniffs his scent. “I was taking patrol walk and I heard everything you said to them. Those were all the right advices to say but don’t you think it was pretty dangerous, Jongdae?”

Jongdae purses his lips. “They deserved it.”

“I didn’t say they didn’t deserve it, but you were alone with them here and what if they decided to take this matter out of hand?”

The omega snorts. “But they didn’t.”

Minseok hisses playfully. “When will you listen to me, huh?” He pinches Jongdae on his waist, earning a yelp from the omega. Jongdae huffs, glancing away from his stare.

The alpha’s hands come up to cup his face, puffing his cheeks. Jongdae stares wide eyed at the smiling Minseok.

“Yet I’m so proud of you, love.” Minseok says, grinning so wide that his eyes disappear.

Jongdae feels his face burns in embarrassment and his inner omega self is squealing in delight. He wants to curl into a ball and get into a hole to hide.

“Uh,” he whimpers, shoving his whole face into the alpha’s chest, being shy and acting like a cute omega for once.

The alpha laughs loudly, hugging him tight. Jongdae closes his eyes tightly, his whole body is red. He stomps his foot down on the ground, grunting embarrassedly.

“You are so cute, Jongdae.”

He grips onto the alpha’s shirt with his fists. “S-S-Shut u-up!!”

“Way too cute.”

“Ugh!”

“I don’t want you to hide your face from me~”

“St-Stop it!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to write a short bonus chapter for this story! I actually really like how this chapter ended! What about you? ^^
> 
> And about the Chanbaek side story, I have posted the foreword even though I haven't finished writing the chapter! You could check it out here (if you want to): The Hidden Gem (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1276065/)
> 
> There! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you like the closure and please tell me what you think about it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is alright! ^^ Hehe~ Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated!


End file.
